


my mind runs away to you (right into your arms)

by coykoi



Series: sing a little song my way [8]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Spideychelle, a rendition of the bridge scene, make it to me, mj likes it better broken :’), they really like each other!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coykoi/pseuds/coykoi
Summary: "You’re the one designed for meA distant stranger that I will completeI know you’re out there, we’re meant to beSo keep your head up and make it to me."alternatively: peter and mj find each other on the bridge
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: sing a little song my way [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921600
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45
Collections: The Spideychelle Shuffle





	my mind runs away to you (right into your arms)

There are flames licking the hot pavement as Peter stumbles his way through the rubble, through the glass and metal and brokenness of the Tower Bridge. It’s hot, almost suffocating in his suit, and the heaviness in his chest hasn’t left yet.

Smoke clouds his vision, makes his eyes sting, but if he starts crying, it’ll be for an entirely different reason. One that he hasn’t given himself the time to think about yet—too fresh in his mind, too vivid.

The sound of a car door falling off its hinges has Peter looking up from the ground, but that’s not what draws his attention. Through the smog, through the darkness that’s clouding around him, he can see a figure rushing towards him, and his vision tunnels.

So much that she’s the only thing in his sight.

“MJ,” Peter chokes out, remembering the last time he thought he’d seen her, she was dropped off the Eiffel Tower. He failed, he didn’t catch her in time, he got her killed—but _no_. She’s here—right here. 

Running to her on his limp leg, they collide with full force, Peter nearly staggering backwards as she throws herself into his arms, his name on repeat coming from her lips. 

“Are you okay?” she asks, her voice a soft melody next to his ear, and he nods, letting his eyes close as his embrace tightens around her. “Peter…”

“I’m okay,” he manages, feeling like the knots in his chest are starting to release, just a little. “And you’re okay? Everyone...everyone else is okay?”

“Everyone’s okay,” Michelle assures him, and Peter nearly sobs in relief, so heavy on his own feet that it feels like he could collapse in her arms. “Did...did you get him?”

“Yeah.” It’s at that point that he finally has the strength to pull away, just enough to see her face. “Beck is gone. Dead...I think. I didn’t—it’s not like I meant to, but I _couldn’t_ …”

“You did what you had to do.” Her expression is soft yet firm at the same time, and he merely nods in response, still unable to comprehend if letting Beck die was really what he had to do. But she pulls him away from the subject, bringing out a familiar object from her pocket. 

And it’s broken.

_Broken._

Peter feels his heart sink, knowing that despite his best efforts, he wasn’t even able to give her something nice, something she deserves. His plan was a failure in all departments.

“Oh, MJ,” he whispers, cupping her hands that hold the necklace and its scattered petals. “I’m so sorry. I—I had this plan...this whole plan where I was going to give you this in Paris and tell you how I feel, but now it’s all been ruined…”

Michelle doesn’t say anything for a minute, her eyes flitting across his face, and he’s about to blurt out another useless apology.

But then she kisses him.

It’s brief, fleeting, but Peter still feels like it had jumpstarted his heart, sending it into overdrive. He resists the urge to touch his lips after she pulls away but the feeling of _her_ still lingers.

Michelle manages to look sheepish when she smiles, maybe even shy. “I knew about your plan.”

“You did?”

“You and Ned aren’t the best at keeping secrets,” she tells him with a significant look, and he has to laugh. “I’m not the best at getting close to people...so I lied earlier. I wasn’t just watching you because I thought you were Spider-Man.”

“That’s...that’s great,” Peter exhales, warmth spreading through him like a wildfire.

“Black dahlia...like—”

“The murder? Yeah.” She breathes out a quiet chuckle, and he wrings his mask in his hands. “I’m sorry it’s broken. I can save up some money and try to buy you another one.”

Michelle shakes her head, placing a tentative hand over the two of his, and he stills. “I like it better broken.”

And her expression means everything. 

“I really like you,” Peter admits as if it weren’t already obvious. She smiles again, repeating the sentiment to him, and the whole moment feeling like sunbeams breaking through the clouds.

He goes in to kiss her again, and it’s clumsy. Maybe even a little silly, pecking her lips like they’re made of glass. 

Michelle looks at him as if she’s about to break out laughing, and Peter grins, looking back at her like she’s everything he needs. 

So, they try again. 

And they get it right this time.


End file.
